There has long existed a problem in the formulation of compositions for bleaching fabrics, in that the effective perfuming of such compositions is difficult to achieve, such that the perfume remains stable during storage prior to use and is then available for effective delivery to the bleached fabric without being altered or destroyed by the bleach.
The effective perfuming of fabric that has already been bleached and washed can of course be achieved by incorporation of a suitable perfume in a fabric conditioner to be added during the rinsing or drying stage subsequent to a bleaching step, but this necessitates the introduction of an additional step in the laundry process which can be inconvenient for the user.